the tale of reaht no bleach included
by dranic-alteos
Summary: a little story i made nothin to do with bleach


Tale of Reaht

dranic looked down at the kindom of reaht his father, king alteos the seventh was holding a feast that day and all the peoplewere bustleing aroundlike ants, the merchants shouting prices in the bazaar,the blacksmith preparing armor for the guards, it was a panic the legionaires were tightening up security and the knights were in their best armor this was quite an occasion, the royalty of kuith and the terran empire were to attend so the palace workers were in a hustle rushing cooking, cleaning, and decorating

dranic was in his chambers changing into his best armor(even if he was a prince he was still a knight) his red hair had been tied into a braid and his bangs were pulled back from his face

he was scrawny compared to most knights and he fought with a different style but he was still the brother of largo alteos the strongest man in reaht (most likely the tallest too, he was 7'1")

later dran walked down to the grand ballroom the nobles were dressed in fine silks and the royals of other lands were in their best clothes accompanied by warriors of their nations drinking, laughing and talking blissfully

the four sages of hylia were dispaying magics of their elements in a sort of dance singing a chant of lore

"come 'o' mighty worriors and challenge the four sages bring your blades and axes too discover power you never knew"

the song was drown out in the merriment young children were sitting around lady sakashii, the archmage as she recounted legends using spells to create pictures in the air while largo challenged the foraign knights to drinking competitions his table was full of competitors dranic entertained himself with games of riddles

"a king gave a queen a bottomless container to hold flesh and blood what did the king give 'er" said a very annoyed black sorceror named kino garth

"hmmm is it a ring?" dran replied

"right again" he growled

"it seems i've beaten all your tricks old freind" dran laughed "soon i'll have to find a new opponent"

"we'll see" he chuckled "round like an apple deep like a..."

suddenly a hole was blasted in the wall knocking the sages off their rythm a man in a black cloak stepped through he had maroon eyes and silver hair through which was tied black ribbons

"i seek the basterd who has slain faust"

he shouted "i seek largo alteos"

largo put down his ale and stood up not showing the effect of all the alchahol

"that'd be me"

"then" said the cloaked man "prepare to die"

people scattered lady sakashii levitated all the children and lifted them away when all was quiet again the sages largo dranic and the king were still in the room the king stepped forward

"there will be no fightin-" his head fell to the ground with a sickening splat

"damnit! dran run i dont want you to get hurt"

"largo i can handle myself i'm staying" largo charged ignoring dran drawing his sword dran expected something like when he and largo sparred banter, flashy techniques and a few pauses

instead there was just intense force

slash parry jab punch dodge swipe

then blood. largo had been struck in the arm it was broken the cloaked man blocked largos blade with his right katana and then in an instant jabbed largo through the stomach with his left

largo fell to the ground bleeding the sages charged the man dodged and knocked out fire and water then he slashed earth's chest open and stabbed air as they fell he looked to dranic, now dran(as he was called) was never very strong but he was fast and agile despite using a broadsword

he dashed running past him attempting to cut his armor's straps to unveil the vitals

"before you die i would like to know you're name"

"mortus, narrok"

dran kept darting around striking small cuts in nonvital areas he was then thrown into the wall

narrok grinned "i suppose i must fight you like a necromance you move too fast to strike down" he raised his hand and the piles of dead innocent rose and stood they rushed dran unsure of what to do he leaped over them he grabbed narrok

"what have you done?!"

"i have given them new life now that i have seen you fight you'll be the perfect sacrifice" he knocked dran out

and left

when largo awoke his thoughts were of his brother

whare is my little brother?

he looked around the blade had only peirced his armor and had only slashed his side

"dran whare are you?"

his father was dead so were many others he had seen them fall but.. he was in the ballroom but the corpses were gone

save for the king's body the room was empty he stood and looked over to the hole in the wall

"anyone are you there?" he yelled

lady sakashii and kino came in

"sir largo are you okay" kino was worried "do you know whare sir dranic is?"

"i'm sorry kino but he is gone"

"you mean..." he gasped "he didn't survive?"

"i'm not sure he isn't here"

"well then we must find him" lady sakashii spoke sadly "i'm sure he is all right i can sense his energy, he is travelling quite fast despite being knocked out"

"so" largo guessed "the assailent took him?"

"yes narrak has returned" kino growled

"my half-brother wants to avenge his master..."

dran awoke in a black room, not dark but black in decor the curtains,the furniture,the walls, everything was as black as a dark nightmare narrok was sitting in a chair next to the door

"you're awake, good"

"whats going on?"

"a ressurection"

he grinned "the rebirth of faust!"

"no!"

dran climbed out of the bed

"faust shall not return not so long as i have a single breath"

"you are too late child"

largo came to a mansion made of blackened stone

"kino is this the place?"

"aye the home of the mortus family

narrok and rena are in there"

they walked up and knocked on the door a young girl withthe same hair and eyes as narrok answered "yes? may i help you?"

lago grabbed her by her neck

"WHARE IS DRANIC!" he bellowed

"who? it is just my brother and i here sir"

kino stepped out from behind largo

"rena it is nice to see you"

he smiled

"BROTHER" he was delighted

"it is good to see you as well kino but if your freind could put me down?"

largo growled "not 'til i find dran"

"sister"

"what?"

kino suddenly ran bolting down to the doors he saw largo holding his sister by her throat

"rena are you all right?" he asked worriedly

"i'm fine" she chirped

"we have guests"

narrok's marron eyes turned green

his voice buzzed with power

"put her down now!"

largo looked up

"and if i dont?"

"then you will perish by my blade"

narrok charged largo tossed rena aside

"bring it on you necro freak!"

they clashed this fight was more intense then the first but largo drew blood slashing open narrok's chest as he fell he howled out a few words

a bright light and then a skeleton appeared it let out an otherworldly scream as mucle, organs, and skin formed leaving a cloak wearing man

with pail skin and blood red eyes

his raven black hair had silver ribbons tied through it

"ah good i have returned" in his whispey voice "you have fullfilled your task" he ripped narrok's heart out and stabbed rena "you'll make better servents in death" he turned to largo

"so i am welcomed by the ass who sent me to hell, what a pleasent suprise" he sneered "rena!,narrok!, rise!"

narrok, who had been dead seconds ago stood his eyes gray his face blank

"now, narrok attack!" narrok's eyes suddenly glowed red as he charged toward largo

dran leaped in the way and blocked him "largo damnit i can handle this i dont need you to save me!"

dran slashed and jabbed at narrok striking him through the chest yanking his sword out he glared at largo

"i've saved your ass twice today largo"

he snarled

"make sure i dont have to make it thrice"

"dran i was worried about you"

"shut it"dran snapped "i am a knight not a child!"

faust smiled

"a family quarrel, so sorry to interrupt but you must die now" he snapped his fingers

"rena dispose of them"

suddenly kino and sakashii fell dead

rena charged at dran creating an energy whip and wrapping it around dran's sword

"shit!, magic!" he pulled his sword back and swung rena toward him

he brought his fist up to collide with her stomach punching her down into the floor

"largo run, get help i'll hold 'em off"

he nodded lifted kino's and sakashii's bodies and ran

faust howled with laughter

"you think you've won?!, HA"

he said a few words dran didn't recognize and then people crawled into the room but not people the were... dran thought hard, that smell, corpses

they surrounded dran

"what are these?" he yelled then added under his breath"i freakin hate magic"

faust smiled "i beleive my flesh puppets are known in your legends as 'zombies' or walking dead"

dran thought while he hacked at them

the storie was that a few soldiers had gone missing in a small fishing town all search parties had dissapear as well

a whole militia battalion had gone in with dran's grandfather and two others being the only survivors they spoke of the villagers suddenly charging them with a wild ravenous hunger for the flesh of humans when grandfather had returned there was nothing but a pile of bones picked clean and sucked dry of marrow,dran was now seeing them break teeth on his plate armor stomping through them he dashed at faust driving a blade through his heart and then from behind a claw of an undead peirced his armor and he fell taking faust with him

"i may die faust but i will die a hero, while you will burn in hell!"

he fell silent his last words fitting a knight, dramatic and feirce

that is the tale of dranic the last knight

after that day largo became king and turned reaht's knights into the legionaires, four statues were set up in the plaza of reaht kino, lady sakashii, king alteos, and in the center in between those three was dran's statue wearing the armor that once protected a young knight

this is the tale of the legions birth


End file.
